Mistaken marriage
by Viragowriter
Summary: BTS Jeon Jungkook In which a girl marries the guy whom she hated the most, but hidden feelings come from both sides.
1. Begin

Chapter 1: begin

There he was walking like he owned the place, the biggest pain in the ass I've ever experienced in my life. Jeon Jungkook. The "badboy" of the school. Ugh why did he even have to be in the same school as me since elementary and now the same med school too. I swear this Jerk goes out of his way to make my life miserable. The asshole comes my way and I just roll my eyes and turn my back away from him walking as fast as I could so he won't pester me.

"Kim Ae Jee!" He yelled from the end of the hallway.

I pretend I didn't hear him and walked faster but the bastard caught up to me. I roll my eyes and ignore him completely.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asks with his eyebrows furrowed.

I stop and turn to look at him. He's a bit taller than me so I have to look up to him.

"Well for one thing I hate you and second stop calling me Kim Ae Jee, it's just Ae Jee or even Jee." I glare at him emphasizing the word 'hate'.

"The more you hate the more you love Kim Ae Jee." He winked and I give him a disgusted look.

"Stop feeling like every girl likes you. Also that goes for every other guy but you. So can you please leave me alone now. After this day we won't see each other ever again." I say trying to walk away from him again.

He blocks my way and moves in closer. I back away and feel something hard behind me. Shit it's the wall. No no no no.

He puts his hands on the wall beside my head and leans closer than before. Our faces are inches apart and he smirks seeing my shocked reaction.

My breathing becomes weird and my heart beats faster, what the hell why am I feeling this, why is my heart beating faster.

I can't move, why can't I move, Jee move and push him away do anything I thought. Why can't I move?

"You're wrong. We still have our official graduation tomorrow. Make sure to look pretty because I'm gonna be watching you deliver that speech." He whispers in my ear and finally I can move so I try pushing him away but he doesn't move an inch. Curse him and his muscles.

He finally backs away and I glare at him. He seems satisfied with himself once again and I see my chance to run away.

"Kim Ae Jee wait!" He called out running after me.

I go to a girls bathroom and hide there. I call my best friend Yunji and ask her to help me get away from Jungkook...again. She comes in a few minutes later and tells me he's nowhere to be seen.

We walk out and I see him on the phone pretty far away from us. I give Yunji a death glare for lying to me and she just shrugs. He's not facing us so I grab Yunji's wrist and ran.

"Kim Ae Jee! We're far enough stoppp!" She says pulling her wrist to force me to stop.

I look around and see that he really is nowhere to be seen. I sigh in relief and we make our way to the parking lot.

~in the car~

After me and Yunji went to our own cars I sigh and smile thinking about the fact that I won't ever see Jungkook again.

After all those years of suffering I can finally leave him and go to Paris my dream place to travel to. My whole life was planned out perfectly until Jungkook came along but after tomorrow I'll be leaving for Paris in a month.

I don't want to leave Seoul and my parents but this is what I've been waiting for my whole life.

My thoughts are interrupted by the pest knocking on my window. Speak of the devil I think and roll down my window and glare at him.

"Kim Ae Jee why did you run away from me earlier." He said pretending to be sad.

"Oh why Jungkook? Miss me already?" I smirk. He gives me a shocked look because that's the first time I've said something to him like that.

"Well of course I'll miss you. I won't have anyone to piss off anymore." This time the tables have turned and it's him smirking and me having a shocked look. My expression changed in an instant into anger.

"Don't you have anything better to do with your life other than pestering me?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"What? It's funny and I'm the only boy who gives you attention anyways."

I clench my fist in anger and roll my windows up again. He notices what I'm doing and moves his hand before it could get hurt. Dammit that could've hurt him real bad if he didn't move.

He was looking at his hand not paying attention to me and I saw my chance and drove away leaving him there with a pissed off look on his face. I laugh at his face in the rear view mirror, I've won again.

The whole car ride home I was thinking about my speech tomorrow. But after that I don't have to see that bastard's face ever again. Gotta admit he's right, he's one of the the only guys who's given me attention all the years of school especially...Park Chanyeol.

Thinking of his name reminds me of the days I had the biggest crush on him. Not only was he sweet and handsome but he was also my best friend. I love the happy memories I've had with him but the sad memories are the ones that stay the longest.

He moved to Paris with his family because of the company they were running there. We haven't spoken to each other ever since he left 2 years ago and that's also another reason why I want to go to Paris, to see how he's doing.

I haven't noticed but tears have already stained my cheeks. I quickly wipe them away and stop the song 'the truth untold' by BTS because it's making me cry even more. I drive home trying not to think of the sad memories and think of the happy memories.

~home~

I park my car in front of my house and I'm greeted by the house gardener. He bows and I smile at him. I ring the doorbell at our front door and I'm greeted by my older brother Namjoon.

"Jee my dear sister how was school?" He asks me patting my head like I'm 5.

"Good Namjoon except for one small detail..."

He furrowed his eyebrows and asked "what's that small detail?"

"Your fellow group member Jeon Jungkook was being uhm...annoying again." I said. My brother and Jungkook are in the same kpop boyband BTS, the band I listen to all the time.

I love their songs but I just skip Jungkook's parts. Well most of them, I have to admit his voice is pretty good at times. Wait did I just say his voice sounded nice? Oh hell no no no no that bastard just ruins everyone else's moments during the songs.

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by Namjoon's laugh.

"Hey, why are you laughing at me??" I whined.

"Sorry Jee, I just find it cute. You know you two are kinda cute together."

Did I just hear him say that me and that jerk look cute together???! I glare at him and stomp my way to my room leaving Namjoon still laughing at the door.

When I get to my room I throw my bag on the floor and I started to get changed into more comfortable clothes. After I'm done washing up I lie down on my bed. As I'm drifting to sleep my phone suddenly buzzed.

From: Miss XOX

I suggest you run away from home now if you want to continue with your plans in life. If you don't, prepare for the biggest news of your life.

What the fuck? Who's this Miss XOX? and how tf does she have my number. I shrug it off because it's probably one of those scammers.

But what does she mean by 'the biggest news of my life'? Am I going to be sent away somewhere to manage a part of the company? Am they gonna tell me I'm adopted? Am I gonna be all of a sudden in an arranged marriage? I laugh to myself thinking about the last one. I'm being so stupid right now there's no way any of those are going to happen. My parents promised me I'll be free after I graduate.

I finally stop overthinking and my sleepiness is also gone so I just go downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I realized that it seems like I'm alone in this house again. Namjoon probably has rehearsals for their upcoming tour and my parents are at the company like always.

I grab some banana milk out of the fridge and a bag of chips and go to the living room. I start watching a Korean drama called 'Strong Woman Do Bong Soon' my current favourite drama.

After about 4 hours of just watching Korean dramas and scrolling through Instagram I finally make my way to my bed as I am getting sleepy.

It's 8:00 pm at night and I'm still alone in this big house. I just sigh and finally get ready for bed. I look up at the ceiling when I finally get comfortable when I hear the door open downstairs. Must be my parents or Namjoon I think.

I hear some yelling downstairs but I don't mind it, after all we may be living a great luxurious life but not every family is picture perfect 24/7. A tear escapes my eye and I finally drift off to sleep.


	2. News

Chapter 2: news

I'm at the school in my graduation gown with Namjoon and my parents. I start playing with my gown because I'm nervous for the speech.

Namjoon notices and he holds my hand tightly giving me a 'don't worry' look. Under the mask he's wearing I can feel him giving me the smile I love so much. He can't get noticed because all hell will break loose and by hell I mean the fandom they have called the 'army'.

"All graduating students please make your way to the gymnasium. Parents and visitors you are welcome to make your way to the gymnasium as well." The intercom says.

"You go ahead Jee we'll come in a couple more minutes." My mom says. I give them all a hug and thank them before meeting with Yunji at the gym doors. I turn around and give them a final smile and finally open the doors to my future.

~2 hours later~

"I'll miss everyone here at this school. Most of us have known each other ever since preschool!" I look over to Yunji who gave me a thumbs up.

"But we're not little kids anymore. We're responsible adults now and after this day, our new found future awaits us! Thank you class of 2018 and I hope we'll all be successful in this career path we have chosen." I end the 5 minute speech I've been practicing for a whole month and the crowd started cheering. I walk down the stage and head over to Yunji. She gives me a hug the second I sit down and I give her a thank you.

After throwing our graduation caps in the air and do our final goodbyes to our friends me and Yunji both make our way to our parents. I see my parents talking to another couple with a young man beside them.

He turns to the side and I see who he is, Jeon Jungkook the pest. He's talking to Namjoon and it looks like they're enjoying themselves. Namjoon sees me and comes running towards me giving me the biggest bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you sis! You finally made it!" He said. I can see his eyes getting watery so I smile and cup his cheeks.

"Thank you Namjoon but please don't cry or you'll make me cry!" I say also getting teary eyed. I hear a loud cough and I look over to see who it is, and of course it's the pest ruining every good moment of my life.

I roll my eyes and give him a 'what do you want look'. He points towards my parents and I'm assuming that the other couple are his parents. I run to my mom who's already starting to cry and give her a hug along with my dad.

"Mom, Dad don't cry please."

"Sorry Jee darling but you're so grown up now! Oh and by the way these are Mr and Mrs Jeon. Jungkook's parents." She says gesturing towards Jungkook's parents and Jungkook. I bow and smile at them.

"The speech you delivered was beautiful Jee, and you're also a beautiful girl." Mrs Jeon said. I can't help but blush and thank her for being so sweet and kind.

"Let's go everyone shall we? Let's all go out to eat lunch for Jungkook and Jee's graduation." Mr Jeon says.

Wait we're going with them? I have to be with Jungkook for a few more hours?! Ugh why oh why is my future already looking so bad.

I try not to show how annoyed I am and walk beside Namjoon completely ignoring Jungkook who's been trying to get my attention. We go to our own cars and start driving to the restaurant with the Jeon's following us.

~at the restaurant~

From: Miss XOX

Now what did I tell you about running away from home? You'll soon regret not running away because of the news you're about to hear love.

What the hell?! Who is this person?! I ignore the text and keep looking outside the window. But what does she mean by 'news'.

We arrive at the restaurant and I'm sitting between Namjoon and Jungkook. I ignore Jungkook who's pestering me again and I keep talking to Namjoon.

He pulls my hair and I turn around giving him a death glare and I turn back to Namjoon who's already laughing. The waiter already gave us our food and we're eating and chatting when all of a sudden both my mom and Jungkook's mom stand up.

"We have an announcement to make." My mom says earning a confused look from me. Thank goodness we're in a private lounge and we're the only people here or this would be super embarrassing.

"We're all here today because we're celebrating the graduation of you two." Jungkook's mom says gesturing towards us.

"And also because we have some exciting news for you two." She continues. Me and Jungkook face each other and I give him a 'what the hell is happening look'. He shrugs and turn to our moms again.

"You two will be in an arranged marriage!" They say together.

"WHAT?!" Me and Jungkook both stood up and yelled.

My eyes widen in shock as I'm still trying to process what they said. What?! ME?! Be married to HIM?! I can see my future go down the drain after I heard those words.

No no no no no! I don't want to spend my life with him! I hate him! I want to go to Paris, I want to see Chanyeol again. I don't want to get married yet. I feel tears blur my vision and I do my best to make them not fall.

"Now I know this is a lot to take in but we'll explain more to you two." My mom says telling us to sit down.

"Mom, you're joking right? I can't get married yet. I had my whole future planned out mom." I say, my voice is cracking but tears still haven't fallen thank god.

"No Jee I'm not joking now would you please sit down." She says. I shake my head and run away.

I just want to get out of this place. I want to be alone, I don't want to be with them right now. They're making my life a misery by doing this selfish act.

I can hear Namjoon and Jungkook telling me to stop running but I don't. I keep running until I feel someone grab my wrist. I turn around and it's Namjoon my brother. I hug him and I cry in his tight embrace.

Namjoon told Jungkook to go inside and tell our parents that I was okay. But I'm not, I'm hurt, I'm broken. I can't marry him, I don't want to marry him. I want to marry...Chanyeol, my first love.

I've finally calmed down and we make our way back to the restaurant where the dreadful news was delivered in. I sit down and they proceed explaining but I'm not listening. One sentence did enter my brain and I felt my whole life just got thrown away.

"You'll be living together after you get married next week. This wedding was supposed to be in a month but I knew you were leaving for Paris in a month a bit earlier than the actual date of the wedding so we made some arrangements." My mom says.

"WHAT?! Mom isn't getting married enough?! Why do we have to live together! We barely know each other! And besides, I didn't even agree to this! We didn't even agree to this! I've wanted to go to Paris ever since I was a kid and you knew that mom!" I yell shocking everyone at the table.

Namjoon pulls on my hand forcing me to sit down. I feel my eyes water again but I hold back the tears. They can't see me be weak, I have to be strong for the sake of my future not mine and Jungkook's.

"I'm sorry dear but I thought this would be best for our companies, we didn't mean to shock you and give you the wrong understanding for this." Jungkook's mom says.

Always about the companies and the wealth, never about our happiness. I sigh and excuse myself calmly this time. I make my way outside to the gardens and tears escape my eyes once again.

'Stop crying you need to be strong don't let them see your weakness' i thought to myself. I feel someone lightly tap my shoulder, I quickly wipe my eyes and cheeks and turn around to see who it is.

To my shock it's Jungkook. What's he doing here I think to myself. He scratched the back of his neck looking like he wanted to say something but he didn't have the confidence to.

"I- Uhm our parents are looking for you. We're going home now." I nod and walk past him. He grabs my wrist and I turn around to face him confused.

"Just so you know I didn't know this was gonna happen too. I know how you feel, I don't wanna get forced into this too. I'm sorry about my mom forcing us into this." He gives me a small smile and let's go of my wrist. I'm shocked about what he said. I've never seen this side of Jungkook before, I thought he was just a spoiled brat that pestered me 24/7 but I guess even the villains in the fairytales have good sides too.

I make my way inside and Jungkook was right, we were about to leave now. I didn't want to face my mom so I walked out of the restaurant after bowing towards the Jeon family. After walking out of the restaurant I sigh and wait for them to come out. Namjoon comes out first and asks me if I was okay, I just nod and give him a smile. I'm glad Namjoon is here with me or I wouldn't have been able to handle this by myself. My parents shortly arrive and we finally start the silent drive home.


	3. Newlife

Chapter 3: new life

~fast forward a week later~

I stare at my reflection wearing a beautiful wedding gown. The details on this gown was breathtaking, nothing could ruin this perfect moment, this perfect day, except for the fact that I'll be wearing this dress while getting married to someone I don't love. I sigh and shrug it off and think about the happiness our parents will feel. My phone buzzes and I check to see who's it from. I furrow my brows looking at that all too familiar name.

From: Miss XOX

You look beautiful in that gown sweetie but wouldn't it be nicer if you were getting married to the one you actually love? Tsk tsk this is what I've been telling you about running away from home. You could've lived your happy life with you know who but you chose to ignore my texts. Just wait dear, things will soon get interesting.

Another text from her? How does she know so much about me? I put my phone down and close the message when I hear someone open the door. It's my mom wearing her beautiful dress. She looks so happy and beautiful that I start to forget about who I'm getting married to and Focus in the happiness of my mother.

"Jee darling you look beautiful! I just can't believe my little girl is getting married." She says getting teary eyed. I can't help but be happy that she's happy even though the next few days, weeks, months or even years are gonna be the worst moments of my life. I give her a smile and she hugs me with tears falling down her cheeks. I break the hug and remind her about her makeup, she laughs and wipes off the tears careful not to smudge any makeup.

"We'll be waiting for your grand entrance in just a few minutes dear. Your dad is even more excited than me can you believe that?"

"I'm sure he is mom." I give her a bigger smile this time and she gets out of the room. I only have a few minutes left before the future I planned my whole life went to waste. I sigh and head towards the doors waiting to be opened. Yunji my best friend and maid of honour is waiting for me outside the door. When she sees me she's immediately shocked and gives me the biggest hug.

"I'll meet you in there okay? Don't worry I'll be here with you every step of the way! I love you my best friend." She says and gives me the sweetest smile.

"Thank you and I love you too. Don't leave me okay?" I say and she starts heading towards the doors as it's almost her turn to enter.

After everyone has gone it's finally my turn. I look at the doors awaiting to be opened and steady my breathing. This is it, this is the day my life changes forever, the day I turn into a wife. I look at the bouquet I'm holding and the doors finally open. The traditional wedding march comes on and I proceed to walk trying hard not to fall. My dad is waiting for me and I immediately link my arm through his. He pats my hand with him other arm and I turn to him smiling up at my happy father. The walk felt shorter than it seemed and before I knew it my dad is giving my hand to Jungkook. He kisses my forehead and I give him one last final smile and head up to where Jungkook was standing.

"And now you may kiss the bride." The priest says. Shit shit shit I forgot about the kiss part. Oh god please no. This is my first kiss and with the guy I never expected it to be with. I look at Jungkook as he takes the veil and puts it over my head. He gives me a what I assumed was a small smile as it was reallyyy small. He cups my cheeks and before I knew it his lips crashed into mine. I close my eyes dreading every second of this. The kiss ends and it felt like it took forever when in reality I knew it was barely 2 seconds. Yes I counted because I wanted it to end faster.

The crowd cheers and I see our parents and my best friend with the happiest faces. My brother Namjoon had some tears in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel happy for them. The BTS members also came to the wedding, in fact Taehyung was Jungkook's best man. They cheered the loudest out of everyone and I sneak a glance at Jungkook and he looked happy to see his hyungs.

After endless amounts of pictures and congratulations from the guests, I finally got some time to talk to my best friend Yunji.

"Hey do you have any makeup wipes?" I ask her. She reaches into her purse and gives me one. I wipe my lips and she immediately takes the wipe before I'm done wiping my lips.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She asks with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Uhm wiping off that nasty kiss." I reply.

"Kim Jee- oh wait I mean Jeon Jee, that was your first official kiss why would you wipe it off?!" She said. I cringed at the words 'Jeon Jee', I forgot that was my new name now.

"Because you know I didn't wanna kiss anyone except for a particular person."

"Jee you're married now. Stop thinking about him and focus on the fact that you have a husband." She says rolling her eyes. Shit, she's right. Is it considered cheating if I loved someone else while I was forced to marry someone I hated?

I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and I turn around to se Jungkook.

"Uh I'll leave you two alone." I give Yunji a death glare and she goes to talk to some guests.

"We're supposed to go to the reception now. Our parents said we had to go together though." He said looking like he regret everything that happened in the past week. Can't say I blame him because I feel the same way.

"Damnit I just wanna go home ugh." I mumble to myself and go to the car. Most of the guests already left including our parents and BTS. Jungkook follows me to the car and the car ride was silent because no one dared to start a conversation.

~reception~

Jungkook got out before me and the driver opens the door for me. I thank him and make my way to the doors awaiting for our arrival.

"Smile for all the cameras. If they see either of us frowning it'll be a disaster." I nod and take a deep breath. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer making me jump a little bit. My hands are getting sweaty waiting for those doors to open and finally after what felt like an eternity the doors open revealing our family and friends sitting at their own tables. They start cheering and clapping and I try my best to put on the biggest smile possible but how can I when I don't even wanna be here and when my feet feel like they're close to dying.

"Please take the dance floor for the first dance Mr and Mrs Jeon." The MC says. We head to the dance floor hand in hand and I just sigh at that sight. Jungkook pulls me closer and I put my arms around his neck. He pulls me even closer and he whispers in my ear.

"You seem to be enjoying this." I can feel his smirk and it takes every part of me not to roll my eyes.

"Please I dread every moment of this. If they make us kiss one more time I'll loose it for sure." I whisper back.

We dance in silence after that and when the song 'beautiful' finally ends I try to pull away but Jungkook holds me tighter and closer. The crowd claps and he finally lets go of me. Well that's one dreadful thing over with, now on to the cake cutting and just a few more hours of fake smiles and I'll be done with this day.

The night goes on like the traditional way with the cake cutting and everything. Not to mention the games they made us do which made the situation more awkward for us but more amusing for the crowd. Every time there was a game or anything special they would clink their glasses with cutlery forcing us to kiss. Jungkook was always the one who pulled me in first because if I had a choice I wouldn't even dare have my lips near his.

The night goes on and on until it's finally 11:00pm and the guests start to leave. The very last people to leave were BTS, Yunji and our parents. After some final congratulations and giving us last minute gifts the venue is finally empty. I sigh, take off my heels and head to the car followed by Jungkook. I thought your wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of your life, but why did mine feel like the worst?

~after the reception~

The day is finally done and over with and I recalling everything that happened at the reception isn't fun. Not to mention they made us kiss again...and again...and again. I felt like I was ready to crawl up into a ball in the corner because of the embarrassment I felt. The car ride to my- I mean our house was silent and awkward like earlier, nobody wanted to or had to the courage to speak up. I didn't want to face him at all because of how many times our lips touched. I admit, I miss the Jungkook that pestered me everyday and the loud Jungkook. The Jungkook now feels so...new. I shrug my thoughts away. Jungkook got a phone call and he sounded happy talking to the person. I didn't pay attention to their conversation because I was way too tired. But the last thing I heard from him was "I love you baby" before I drifted to sleep.

"Jee we're here." Jungkook shook me awake and I look around, this place looks so empty and lifeless compared to my old home sweet home.

I get out of the car and we thank the driver before going inside. I guess Jungkook had the key because I certainly didn't. When he opened the door I couldn't help but feel shocked and amazed. It was so much bigger than my old house, the grand staircase and the giant chandelier that hung above them were breathtaking. I walk upstairs on one of the staircases and immediately go pick out a room when I noticed one door that has a sign saying 'newly weds room'. HELL NO am I sleeping in the same room as him. I open the door and shocked to see my luggage and everything inside along with Jungkook's

"Looks like we're sleeping together." He says with a sigh behind me.

I turn around to look at him and say "Uhm excuse me but you're wrong. You can take this room and I'm going to pick my own room."

I pick out a room the furthest away from his and come back to get my stuff. When I enter the room he's nowhere to be seen. I assumed he's walking around the house and continue grabbing my stuff. I finally finish getting everything to the room and I start decorating. I'm almost done arranging everything when I notice the last box is full of pictures and memories from family and past and current friends. I stick them on the wall and I'm almost done but when I saw the last five pictures left, everything came back and hit me.

They were the last few pictures I took with Chanyeol, one at the park, another at an amusement park, two at the school and finally the last picture. Where we first met and where we last saw each other, Incheon Airport. The memory of us meeting each other because my mom was coming home from her business trip in Japan and because our parents were close friends that time. He was always a sweet guy and the second we met I fell in love with him. I didn't notice Jungkook was at the door watching me. I quickly wipe my cheeks noticing it stained of tears and look at him.

"Who's the guy in the picture?" He asks me walking in to get a closer look.

"My best friend and first love Park Chanyeol." I replied. Oh no did I say first love out loud??

"Hmm the first love- wait did you say Park Chanyeol?" He asks with his eyebrows furrowed. Oh so he hears first love but doesn't hear his name? Ugh rude.

"Yeah what about him?"

"N-nothing. Anyways I'm going out to meet my girlfriend." I suddenly stop what I'm doing and look at him. He has a fricking girlfriend and we're married?! Whatever we don't like each other anyways I could care less about his girlfriend.

"Oh okay have fun." He walks away and I'm still trying to process the fact that he has a girlfriend. Wait why am I overthinking this. It's not like I like him or anything, besides I could care less about his life as long as he stays out of mine.

~Jungkook's POV~

I'm at the park waiting for my girlfriend Jen to come. I'm sitting on a bench and playing on my phone while I wait for her. Having a girlfriend while married is cheating but we never wanted this to happen to us and it's clear we both love other people. I'm not gonna tell her about Jen because she might accidentally tell our parents and that will cause an even bigger disaster. If she finds out by herself I'll just have to tell her to keep it a secret.

Minutes pass by and I see my beautiful girlfriend walking towards me. I fall in love with her every time I see her, I wish she was the one I married. Her long black silky hair glowed in the light of the night. Her facial features never failed to make me smile, her sweet smile melts my heart every time I see her. She's the definition of perfection, but why does this all of a sudden feel wrong?


	4. Return

Chapter 4: return

~Jungkook's POV~

After my date with Jen I finally head to my new home. The night was silent giving me the perfect opportunity to think about everything that I thought about tonight. Everything felt wrong and I don't know why. I've been dating Jen for almost 1 month now and every moment felt special except for this.

I reach the house and I stay in the car for a bit, I notice the lights are turned off inside except for a dim light coming from a window. Must be Jee's room, she must be asleep already as it is 12:00am. I kinda feel bad for leaving her to meet my girlfriend but I just felt like she needed to know I had a girlfriend.

I finally enter the house and turn the lights on. I make my way to my room and immediately lay down on the bed. I get up to change when I notice there's a picture Jee accidentally left on the floor. It's another picture of her and that so called first love. This time they're in a Ferris wheel looking really happy. Jee's smile was really big this time as if she felt really happy to be with him, as if he's the one she's always thinking about. They looked like a real couple in this picture and I can't stop looking at how happy she looks with him. I'll probably never see that smile when she's with me because she hates me.

I turn the picture around and notice some writings probably from Jee. Most of them said 'Park Chanyeol my best friend' 'Chanyeol the LOML' i roll my eyes at those ones, wait why am I rolling my eyes it's just a picture, stop this now Jeon Jungkook. But one message caught my attention, 'last moments with him 2/14/16' so this picture was taken 2 years ago assuming before he left to go somewhere? I see some stains that looked like water droplets but I shrug it off and hide the picture in my closet. There's no need for this picture right? She already has a lot of them It won't hurt to keep one.

I change and get ready for bed. I go on my phone and check my Instagram, as always likes comments messages. I ignore them and without knowing it I'm searching up 'Park Chanyeol'. His feed looks really nice and aesthetically pleasing, gotta admit it's more nicer than mine. I scroll down and I don't know how long I've scrolled down for but I see a picture of him and Jee in a sunflower field looking like a real couple. The caption said 'moments with my best friend are the most perfect moments' he even had hearts and everything. I roll my eyes turn off my phone and finally drift to sleep.

~end of POV~

~Jee's POV~

I wake up to my brother calling me at 8:00am. I groan and text him to call me later but he replies back saying it's an emergency. Well that woke me up because I found myself jumping off the bed and calling him back.

N: Jee how are you doing?

J: I'm doing good, what about you guys?

N: we're doing good but we do miss you

J: I miss you guys too. But Namjoon what's the emergency?

N: I don't know if I should tell you this because you're already married but...

There was a long pause, I couldn't wait any longer and I ask him

J: but what?

N: chanyeol is back

J: C-Chanyeol? My first love? My best friend? He's back?

N: yes yes but he's with someone...

J: who's that Someone?

N: His girlfriend

J: h-he has a g-girlfriend?

N: yes I'm sorry Jee I didn't want you getting hurt so I thought it would be best to tell you know than to find out later.

J: it's okay Namjoon you did what you thought was best. Anyways I have to go now bye Namjoon.

N: okay bye Jee please take care of yourself always.

I end the call and the tears I've been holding back came running down my cheeks like a waterfall. Of all the bad things that could happen, of all the things that could've happened when he came back, it had to be the one thing I dreaded the most, the one thing I never wanted to ever happen to me. I didn't feel like doing anything today, all I wanted to do was cry and think about why he stopped talking to me after he left. My small hopes of him having a chance of loving me back all went down.

From: Miss XOX

This is only the beginning sweetie. It'll get more interesting from here trust me. Tsk if only you would listen to me. I could've stopped this from happening, but you didn't listen or pay attention to my warnings.

Damnit just leave me alone already I'm sick and tired of your text messages. I don't want to reply because if she has the power to know all these things about me then she might be able to get even more information if I reply back and I can't risk my life for that.

All day I stayed in my room and didn't want to do anything. Jungkook knocked on my door countless times trying to get me to come out but I didn't want to. I didn't want to face anyone right now. All of a sudden I hear the door click open and see Jungkook taking a key of out my doorknob. He looks up and his eyes widen looking at me. I know I'm a mess right now, my eyes are red and my hair is a mess. All I did this morning was brush my teeth and wash my face. Jungkook runs towards me putting the tray of food on my dresser. He sits beside me on the bed and gives me a hug. Not gonna lie this made feel a little bit better, but I'm shocked he actually is hugging me and comforting me right now. He hugs me tighter and I cry into his chest. I break the hug and wipe my tears away.

"Jee why are you crying?" He asks in a worried tone.

"M-my first l-love is back." I try to stop crying so I don't choke while speaking but it's hard when you heart just got broken in a million pieces.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asks, I shook my head and look down on the floor.

"H-he's back...with his new girlfriend." Those last words were the hardest to say. Saying those words were harder than thinking about it. Jungkook pulls me in a tighter hug and his next words shocked me.

"I won't let anyone hurt you I promise." I probably heard it wrong and I was confused but I don't break the hug yet since this is the only thing keeping me together right now, I don't want to take it away too. He breaks the hug and got up to get the tray of food.

"Here eat this you haven't eaten anything yet." He says putting the tray beside me.

"I don't think I can even eat right now."

"Come on only just a little bit please. After this I'll take you somewhere."

"Fine just a little bit." I grab the bowl of tteokbokki and start eating. Jungkook left to change and I was alone again. I think about the words he told me before, 'I won't let anyone hurt you I promise'. They keep repeating in my head but what does he mean by that? Doesn't he have a girlfriend? I put the empty bowl back on the tray and leave it on my dresser. I go to the bathroom to take a shower and change. I wonder where we're going. He didn't say anything about it so it just left me curious.

"Jee are you ready?" He was outside my door probably not wanting to accidentally open it at the wrong timing.

"Yeah I am." I walk out and he gives me a smile. Not the mean smiles he used to give me, but a sweet reassuring smile.

"Let's go then." He grabs my wrist and we head to the car. I keep asking him where we're going but he never said where. He just kept saying 'it's a surprise'.

The car finally stops and we're at an amusement park.

"Jungkook why are we here?"

"Amusement parks make me happy when I feel sad so I thought you might be happy here too."

"Thank you I appreciate this but you really didn't have to. I would've been fine staying at home."

"You staying at home? Fine? No no no no. We're having fun today and releasing all bad things going on." He pulls my wrist forcing me to run and he brings me to the Ferris wheel first. Damnit of all places the Ferris wheel. I shake the memories off try really hard not to cry and we line up for the Ferris wheel.


	5. Park

Chapter 5: park

We're lined up for the Ferris wheel and I can't help but feel happy about everything that's happening right now. It's almost our turn to ride the Ferris wheel when I notice that Jungkook and I have been holding hands since we got here. I try to pull my hand away but he makes his grip tighter. I look up at him but he's just looking at the Ferris wheel. I sigh and just let it happen because knowing him, he's not gonna let go. My phone buzzes again and I roll my eyes at the name that showed up.

From: Miss XOX

Falling for him already? I didn't think you were that easy Kim Jee-ah. Just enjoy these moments while it lasts. You'll soon realize your feelings aren't true but that's for another day. Now don't say I warned you...again but I suggest checking your facts before assuming and crying over someone.

I close the message before Jungkook sees it and I think about that last part. How does she know I cried over someone? Why does she know my every move? Damnit this is getting creepy. If she sends me another message I'll reply back. I'm sick and tired of all these creepy warnings and texts she's giving me.

It's finally our turn to go on it and I finally get a chance to let my hand free from his. He turns to me with a frown and he holds my hand again.

"Yah why do you keep holding my hand?" I ask him still trying to pull it away.

"So you're telling me I can't hold my wife's hand?" He says while smirking emphasizing the word "wife". I cringe at the word and the ride finally starts moving. The view from the top is amazing. I can see everything from up here, the rides, the people, the games and the food trucks. I turn to Jungkook who I catch staring at me and he quickly looks away. I roll my eyes and laugh at him.

"Yah why are you laughing?" He asks. I can see his cheeks turn into an apple and that makes me laugh even harder.

"Please don't act like u weren't staring at me." I say smirking. His eyes widen in shock but it's soon replaced by a smirk. Oh no he thought of something either to say or do, or both.

"Well are my wife right Mrs Jeon? Kidding! Why would I be staring at you?" I cringe at the words he just said and now it's his turn to laugh. I roll my eyes and look back at the breathtaking view. We're at the very top so everything down below looked smaller than earlier. I smile and take out my phone to take pictures being very careful not to drop it.

The ride ends and it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. I look up at the Ferris wheel and admire everything about it. As I'm admiring,Jungkook takes my hand again holding it tighter this time and I turn to him.

"Why do you keep holding my hand?"

"Why not? Stop asking so many questions and let's continue with this date." Wait wait wait did he really just say that this is a date?!

"Did I hear you wrong or did you just say that this is a date?!"

"Nope you heard totally right, this is a date Mrs Jeon."

"Ugh please stop calling me Mrs Jeon, it doesn't even sound right."

"Hey that's mean, I think Mrs Jeon suits you well."

Damn why is he being so nice to me? This side of Jungkook I've never seen and it's really something. Hopefully this is gonna last and he's not just doing this today because he felt bad for me. But wait doesn't he have a girlfriend? Why is he doing all of this if he has a girlfriend? I stop walking and he looks at me confused.

"Why are you doing all this? Don't you have a girlfriend? Shouldn't you being doing all this with her not me?" There's a long pause and the atmosphere just became the most awkward situation I've been in.

"I-uh yes I do but I thought that this would be a fun thing to do with you. Besides we already do all of these things all the time." I just nod and continue walking.

"Wait is that?-" I say but I can't continue. I pull my hand away from his grasp and take a closer look hiding behind a bush so I don't get recognized. No. Why now. Why when I was feeling better. Why do you always come at the wrong time?

There they were, My first love and his so called girlfriend. I feel tears well up but I stop them. I can't be weak now, not when they're this close to me. Jungkook pulls me away and this time he has his mask on. I stop making him turn around. His grip on my hand isn't that strong so I easily pulled it away. He gives me a confused look before trying to take my hand again but I shake my head and run towards Chanyeol and the girl. I don't know what I'm doing but I feel like this is the right thing to do. They're farther away this time but I don't stop running until I feel a strong force stopping me from behind. It's Jungkook once again holding my hand stronger this time.

"What are you doing?!" He asks taking off his mask but still hiding his face with his hoodie careful not to get recognized.

"I don't know but I feel like this is the right thing to do."

"Are you crazy?! You can't make a scene here! There's wayyy too many people." I roll my eyes. Does he really think I'll cause a scene here? Hell no.

"Really? You really think I can make a scene?"

"Wait you're not?"

"No! Of course not! I just- I just wanted to say hi to him." I say scratching the back of my neck.

"And for what? For you to cry over him again? No way uh uh. Come on let's go." He says pulling me away again.

"Jungkook please let me do this. I promise I won't cry. I just want to talk to him after all these years."

"Fine fine but I'm coming with you."

"What?! No! I'm doing this by myself. Go on a ride or something. Or hide I don't care just don't come with me."

"Why can't I come? I am your husband."

"Damnit stop saying that. This marriage was something we couldn't get out of. There's no love involved."

"Whatever just hurry up and please don't make a scene or cry." I nod and he finally lets go of my wrist.

That conversation with Jungkook led them farther and farther away from me. I jog lightly this time because running would make it too obvious and walking would take too long. I look back and see Jungkook fast walking behind me with his mask on this time. I roll my eyes and keep jogging. I have no idea what to say to him, after all these years it just feels more awkward and the friendship just drifted and drifted. I'm only a few feet away from them when I finally stop jogging and start walking. Their actions don't seem like they're in a relationship, they're not holding hands or doing anything sweet like a normal couple. I look back to see where Jungkook is and to my surprise he's not far from me, only a couple of people are between us. I take a deep breath before yelling his name. He doesn't hear me at first but after a few tries he finally looks my direction. He looks at me with wide eyes and gives me the smile I miss the most. I smile back and he starts walking towards me. Well I guess you could say running towards me. Wait why is he running towards me he just left his girlfriend behind.


	6. Meeting

Chapter 6: Meeting

I call his name and he starts running towards me leaving his girlfriend behind. What the hell? He just left her behind. Why would he even leave her behind if they're in a relationship. Damnit Park Chanyeol don't be breaking her heart like you did to min-

All of a sudden I feel a sudden force hit me and I'm engulfed in a tight hug. It's him, Park Chanyeol, my love, my best friend, hugging me. My eyes widen in shock and I finally hug him back. He whispers "I've missed you so much Jee-ah." A wide grin is now plastered on my face and I close my eyes cherishing every second of the moment I'm having with him. He smells like my favourite scent, lavender and he hasn't changed at all ever since high school. He's still the same handsome boy I fell in love with except this time he seems more of a man now.

We finally break the hug and he gives me the big smile I've missed. I smile back but I remember about his girlfriend. I hope she didn't see us hug oh my goodness that would be so bad for them! I look over Chanyeol's shoulder and I see her walking towards us not far behind. Great you really fucked up now Jee I thought to myself. I get more and more nervous as she walks towards. She is pretty, very very pretty. Chanyeol turns around and walks beside her. I can feel someone walking closer to me and to my surprise it's Jungkook. I look up and glare at him but his eyes smile at me as his mouth is covered with the mask. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer towards him. I try to pull away but he holds me tighter.

"Oh Jee-ah this is my girlfriend Kim Eun Mia. And Mia this is my best friend Kim Jee." He says trying his best not to make it awkward. He looks down at my waist and sees Jungkook's hand wrapped around my waist, he frowns and he looks up.

"Uhm, Jee-ah who's this guy?" He asks with eyebrows furrowed.

"He's my, uhmm..." I look up at Jungkook and he gives me a 'you better not' look. I smirk and think of something immediately.

"He's just one of our close family friends that accompanied me here." I look up at Jungkook and I could see him glaring at me. I try my best not to laugh and face Chanyeol again. He nods and puts his hand out for Jungkook to shake.

"I'm Park Chanyeol, Jee-ah's best friend. And you are?" He asks still with his hand out.

"I'm Jeon Jungkook. Nice to meet you. Oh and sorry about my date. She's just joking about me being a family friend. Actually she's my wi-"

"I'm his reallyyy close friend." I say cutting him off. He finally shakes Chanyeol's hand and I'm left in an awkward situation.

"Well I hope you two have a nice day and we'll get going now. Hey Jee-ah make sure to stay in contact okay? And it was nice meeting you Jeon Jungkook. Say hi to the members for me." He says leaving with Mia. I look over to Jungkook who's in utter shock after what Chanyeol said in the end. He's still gripping onto my waist and I free myself while he's distracted looking at Chanyeol.

"Damnit you almost blew my cover. Why would you even consider saying I'm your wife to him?" I say rolling my eyes earning a scoff from him.

"Well you are my wife? And what's up with that hug you guys shared. And also why wasn't his girlfriend affected in any way?" He's right, why wasn't his girlfriend affected in any way? She's probably the nice types of girlfriends.

~Chanyeol's POV~

I feel bad for lying to Jee about my girlfriend. The truth is Mia is not my girlfriend, she's a close friend I'm touring around for a family. I told her about my plan in trying to make Jee fall in love with me instead of that husband of hers Jeon Jungkook. Yes I know they're married, Jee's mom told my mom and I overheard. My heart dropped when I heard that news so I got Mia to act like my girlfriend.

"Thanks for doing that for me. That really means a lot and I think if we keep this up she will believe us and get jealous and fall in love with me again." I say to Mia and she just gives me a smile.

I've liked Jee ever since we became best friends but I've never had the guts to confess to her. I love her with all my heart but I sadly had to go to Paris with my parents. But I'm glad to be back to claim the one I love. I knew she loved me back after I had left and I couldn't contact her at all because of the busy schedules I've had. When I found out she was married I knew I had to come back and make her mine. Don't worry my Jee-ah you'll soon be Park Jee and not Jeon Jee anymore. I cringed at that last name since it doesn't suit her that well and I proceed on following her and her husband around the theme park.

You'll soon know my plans Jee. My REAL plans.

~end of POV~

~Author's POV~

Jee and Jungkook head towards more rides and food stands while Chanyeol is following them not too far behind. He's wearing a black mask and a black hat so he doesn't get recognized. He told Mia to go home and she just agreed. She liked Chanyeol and she was extremely happy when Chanyeol asked her to be his girlfriend even if it was only pretend she treated it like it was real. She wanted him to know her true feelings for him but she didn't want to break the friendship they had now. It hurt her to see him chasing after another girl, especially if it was the one whom she's hated since high school. They were all in the same group of friends but she never liked Jee, she could never be the best because she was around but she acted like they were the best of friends for Chanyeol.

The park was about to close to Jungkook and Jee decided to call it a day. Chanyeol was desperate to win her back so he followed them to their house.

When they got to their house it was already late so they decided to sleep without saying a word to each other. Chanyeol on the other hand was looking from afar disgusted that they lived in the same house. He finally left when he saw the time and decided to check on Mia before going home. He called her several times but she didn't answer. She must be asleep already he thought himself. He finally went home with a smirk on his face knowing that he can break Jee and Jungkook's relationship now that he knows where they live.

Meanwhile inside the house Jee stared at the ceiling recalling everything the happened earlier. Jungkook being nice to her was something she thought would NEVER happen in her life. Damn he can actually be nice, maybe Jungkook isn't such a bad person after all she thought to herself. She didn't notice but she had already fallen asleep tired from today's events. She could sleep peacefully knowing Chanyeol was back in Seoul but her heart ached knowing he had a girlfriend.

On the other hand Jungkook was sitting on his bed with his head buried in his hands. He felt terrible rejecting Jen's calls and told her he'll make it up to her when he finally got a chance to call her back. He didn't know what had gotten into him when he rejected those calls. He felt happy seeing Jee happy, like his heart felt content knowing he made her feel happy. He sighed and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Reunion

Chapter 7: Reunion

The sound of my phone ringing echoed in my head. I groaned before finally deciding to answer the call. Who the hell would be awake at 6:00am in the morning on a goddamn Sunday?!

I smiled at the caller ID as it said I got a Call from my other boy best friend.

"KIM JEEEEEE" he screamed through the phone. I moved it away from my ear so i dont go deaf listening to him.

"BAEKHYUNN DON'T MAKE ME GO DEAF" I yelled back. I heard him chuckle and rolled my eyes while smiling like an idiot.

"Well when was the last time we talked??"

"Uh like a year ago? Ever since you left Seoul You didn't even call me. I miss you!"

"I miss you too Jee! We should hang out sometime! I'm back in Seoul for good this time...I think."

"Omg really??? Yayyyy!"

"Hahaha yeah yeah but anyways what's been happening since I left?"

"I graduated, became a doctor and..." I paused debating whether or not to tell him I got married. I took a deep breath and decided to tell him the truth.

"And what?? Are you pregnant?!"

"You really think I'd get pregnant at this age?!"

"No... but what did you mean by and?"

" I-I Uhm I'm got ma-" I was suddenly interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"JEE GO MAKE ME BREAKFAST" Jungkook yelled on the other side of the door. I opened the door giving him a death glare.

"Make it yourself and leave me alone I'm on a call!" I shut the door in his face before he could say anything else. I heard him walk down the stairs and I sigh in relief.

"Hey who was that???" Baekhyun asked.

"Oh uhm my husband."

"BITCH WHAT DO YOU MEAN HUSBAND?!" He yelled.

"I got in an arranged marriage thanks to my parents." I said getting nervous. He would probably give me a lecture about this and I didn't wanna hear it.

"God damnit you promised we would get married at the same time with the people we love and you're telling me you're already married?! AND I WASN'T THERE FOR IT?!!"

"I know I know but do I really have a choice? It's my parents we're talking about here." I heard him scoff and I knew I was in deep shit.

"Fuck you mean 'parents' more like parent. Only one of them is your real parent Jee. I can't believe they made you do this."

"Baekhyun please I-I don't want to talk about that."

"Okay fine I'm sorry for bringing up that topic but wait will they let you get a divorce at least?"

"Yeah I secretly read the 'agreement' papers they made us sign and it said we could get a divorce after a year. But to be honest it looked more like a contract to hell."

"Well after that year you can get married to someone else and live happily ever after like a princess." He says in a childish voice.

"Ha.ha. Enough with your jokes. Anyways I gotta go now. But pleaseeeee we need to hang out!" I said begging to him pretty much.

"Okay okayyyy my dear best friend. I'll see you soon! Bye princess!"

"Bye my B! Oh and stop calling me princess! We're not in middle school anymore!"

"It's been my name for you ever since we met and come on gotta admit you were the group's little princess!"

"Damnit don't remind me! I'm not a 'princess' I don't even have a prince! Anyways byeee love you and if we don't hang out soon I'll kill you!" We finally hung up and I started getting ready for the day.

~baekhyun's POV~

After we hung up I sighed and felt a hint of sadness. Whenever she says I love you to me my heart flutters for a second but then I remember that she means it in a friend type of way. I loved her back then and I never really left Seoul and proceeded to study law and I thought that all that studying would help me move on from Kim Jee and it did help me a little bit, but after hearing of Chanyeol's, plan my once closest friend, I knew I had to keep her safe. Maybe I do love her still even just a little bit but for now I have to stay with her and make sure nothing bad happens to her.

You'll be safe soon Kim Jee, I'll get you away from that husband of yours and I'll make sure Chanyeol doesn't succeed in his plan. I'll keep you safe because I need to.

~Kim Jee's POV~

After getting ready I decided to go to the mall with Yunji debating or not whether to invite Chanyeol and his girlfriend to hang out after all these years. I sat on my bed thinking about it for quite a long time before deciding to invite him some other time.

I make my way downstairs after calling Yunji when I suddenly feel someone grab my shoulder making me jump and almost scream. I turn around to see a confused Jungkook.

"Where are you going?" He asks me. I try taking his hand off my shoulder but he just takes my shoulder instead making his grip stronger.

"To the mall with Yunji." I say coldly not giving a single damn about what he has to say since I'm a free woman.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"You can't stop me."

"Yes I can I'm your husband." I scoff at the last word. I give him a death glare before yanking my arm out of his hand forcing him to let go.

"You're not my real husband and I'm not your prisoner." I cross my arms over my chest and he gives me a death glare.

"We have rules in this house and rule number 1 is you can't go anywhere unless I say yes."

"Bullshit. Those rules are complete bullshit."

"Bullshit huh? Hmm why don't I call our moms and tell them about this. Let's see who's side they're gonna take."

"Okay fine but don't expect too much since obviously they'll choose my side." He pulls out his phone and dials his mom's number first. I stood there smirking as I knew I would win this argument.

He's talking to his mom when he suddenly puts it on speaker phone and the next words she said felt like I just got slapped across the face.

"Well I'm on your side Jungkook, you're being a protective husband. I'm so proud of you dear." He mouths a yes! While sticking his tongue out me. I roll my eyes and he ends the call will his mom.

"You're her son of course she'll take your side!"

"Oh yeah? Well let me call your mom then." He dials my mom's number and this time I know for sure I would win this argument since it's my 'mom' this time.

He puts it on speaker phone the second she answers and he asks the same question he asked his mom.

"Well dear you're being a good protective husband towards my Jee so I think that you're right about this." He sticks his tongue out at me and I push past him stomping my way to my room. I cannot believe my mom just did that to me. But then again what more should i expect?

He barges through the door just standing there making fun of me. I start throwing my pillows at him and he dodges them with ease. Curse you golden maknae.

"Hah I win so you can't leave the house without my permission."

"Ughhh just let me go hang out with Yunji before I die of boredom here."

"Okay fine." I stood up from my bed shocked he agreed. I smile and make my way to the door when he stops me.

"But I'm coming with you." My eyes widen in shock as I process what he just said.

"What?! Why? This is a girls hang out."

"You won't even be able to notice I'm there and besides I'll be taking my girlfriend with me." He emphasized the word girlfriend as if it had an effect on me. I just shrug in response and walk past him.

"Wait here I'll just get changed." He says walking back to his room. I decided to text Yunji the news.

(Y=Yunji and J=Jee)

J- hey girl so change of plans.

Y- wdym change of plans??

J-jungkook won't let me go out and he said I'll only be able to go if he could come too.

Y-you mean I have to third wheel? Ughhhh but awww he's being protective that's cute.

J-nope you don't have to since he's taking his freaking girlfriend with him oh and EW NOT CUTE NOT CUTE!!!

Y- GIRLFRIEND!? HE'S FUCKING MARRIED WHY WOULD HE HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!

J- I know I know, but I could care less since I HATE him. So chill out And maybe I'll invite baekhyun to join us.

Y-the more you hate the more you love .

Y- BAEKHYUN IS BACK??

J-EWWWWW never! Yep he's back!

Y- I miss him so much omg! You should totally invite him!

Y-anyways hurry up I'll be waiting for you guys. Just call me and you get here. Oh and meet me at our favourite cafe.

J-okay girl! Bye! See you soon

Y-bye girl see yah!️

I decided to listen to music while waiting for Jungkook. I close my eyes letting my imagination take over my thoughts while listening to the songs. My favourite song comes on and I smile but it's interrupted by someone pulling out both of my earphones. I glare at Jungkook and he just ignores me. I roll my eyes and follow him to the car.

I'm looking out the window minding my own business since I could care less about Jungkook right now. But then a thought suddenly popped up in my mind, is he picking up his girlfriend while I'm here?! I immediately turn around to face him and he looks at me confused.

"What?" He asks coldly.

"Are you picking up your girlfriend right now?" I start to get nervous because I don't want her here. I'll be a complete idiot third wheeling them while they're being all clingy and nasty. He lets out a chuckle and I get even more confused.

"What, you really think I'll be that stupid? Of course we're not picking her up. She's meeting us at the mall oh and you better not go running off somewhere without me."

"Please you'll be too caught up with your girlfriend you won't even notice if I'm gone."

"Whatever." The car ride was silent once again after that.

~mall~

When we got to the mall I was about to run off towards the cafe Yunji wanted to meet at when someone suddenly grabs my wrist forcing me to stop. I turn around to glare at jungkook but to my surprise it isn't Jungkook.

"Baekhyun!" I immediately pull him into a bear hug inhaling his scent. God I miss him so much. He hugs me back and I hug him tighter.

"Kim Ae Jee! Let go I can't breath!" I hug him tighter but all of a sudden we're pulled apart. I turn around to see Jungkook holding my shoulder and I give him a death glare and free my shoulder from his grasp. I look back to Baekhyun who's overreacting trying to catch his breath and I laugh and make my way towards him again, completely ignoring Jungkook.

"My goodness Jee! I almost died! Oh and thanks for doing that bro I really couldn't breath while this girl was hugging me." He looks over to Jungkook who now has a smirk on his face. Oh no what's he planning to do this time.

He walks over beside me and puts his arm around my waist. I jump at his sudden actions but he just pulls me closer to him. Baekhyun looks down at my waist and his eyes widen.

"So you must be uh, Kim Ae Jee's husband?" He asks Jungkook and Mr Jerk over here still has the stupid smirk on his face. I roll my eyes and I keep trying to get away but he pulls me closer and closer each time.

"No no actually he's just my-"

"Yup you're right I am her husband and it's not Kim Ae Jee anymore, it's Jeon Ae Jee now." I curse under my breath because that asshole just cut me off while I was speaking. Uh rude much?

"O-oh well uhm it's nice seeing you again Jee, have fun on your what I assume is going to be a date? Anyways see you soon bye!" He's about to walk away when I grab his wrist forcing Jungkook to come with me since he's still holding my waist.

"Baekhyun we haven't seen each other in so long! Please stay and hang out with us. Besides Yunji is coming with us too." His sad smile turns happy when I mention Yunji was coming.

"Oh really? Well as long as I'm not third wheeling I'd be happy to go! Well that is if it's okay with your husband." He turns to Jungkook and the atmosphere just got even more awkward.

"Actually it's no-"

"Oh he's okay with it don't worry!" I cut him off this time because he cut me off earlier. Hah serves him right. I look at Jungkook and give him a death glare and he gives me one back.

"Well okay I guess I'll be joining you." Baekhyun says all happy now.

We all walk to the cafe and Jungkook is still holding my waist. I've been trying to get away from him but he just won't budge. Why is he even acting like this? I stop trying and we head to the cafe. He has a mask on and also a black cap so he doesn't get recognized. Baekhyun also does too but why would he have a mask on at the mall?

We're at the cafe and I can see a bored Yunji up ahead. Oh god she's gonna be pissed I'm late. Jungkook looks around really distracted and I see my chance to get away from him. I run to Yunji while taking Baekhyun's hand forcing him to run with me. At first he's shocked with my gesture but soon realizes where we're running towards.

We get to the table and Yunji's face lights up when she sees Baekhyun who now has his mask off. She immediately pulls him into the same hug I did but less tighter than me. Baekhyun hugs her back and I smile at the sight of my two best friends. They notice me staring and pull me into the hug squishing me in the middle.

We laugh when they finally let go letting me breath. I feel someone grab my waist again and I look to see that it's Jungkook. For a second I forgot he was here with us and that reminded me his girlfriend is also gonna be joining us shortly.

"Uhm I'll be joining you guys after I pick up someone else who's also joining us. I'll be right back." He lets go of my waist and I sigh in relief when he left the cafe. He put his mask back on because some people will most likely recognize him in this busy cafe. I turn to Baekhyun and Yunji who's already sitting down across from each other and I sit down beside Baekhyun.

"Picking up his girlfriend huh?" Yunji asks me with an annoyed face. I nod and shrug it off.

"Wait what he has a girlfriend!?" Baekhyun almost shouted. He was about to stand up but I immediately stop him. Me and Yunji both look at each other before nodding and Baekhyun's once sweet smile was replaced by a scowl. He clenches his fist and I hold his hand to calm him down.

"Hey it's okay. Don't get mad. Besides this is an arranged marriage, it's not like we like each other or anything." He looks at me with soft eyes as a sign of him calming down.

"Yes I know this is an arranged marriage and you two don't have feelings for each other, but you know Kim Jee you can fall for anyone in this world. Even with the people you least expect." I couldn't say anything after the words he just said because he was right. You can fall for anyone, especially the person you least expect.

What if I do fall for Jungkook? Wait no I can't fall for him, we were forced in this marriage, no love was involved. Besides if I fall for him that's wrong, he loves someone else and I love someone else, although he loves someone else too I still love him.

"Jee-ah why are you tearing up?" Yunji asks me with a concerned look. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize my vision getting blurry with tears.

"O-oh it's nothing." I quickly blink back the tears threatening to fall while putting on the best smile I can do.

"Come on Jee, we know you. We're your best friends, what's wrong? You can tell us anything."

"Yeah, please Jee, we don't like seeing you like this." Baekhyun says holding my hands.

"Y-you guys know about Chanyeol right?" They nod and I look down.

"Well remember how I used to like him like A LOT?" I look up and they both nod again.

"Well the other day I went to the amusement park and I saw him..." I pause trying to stop the tears from falling. My heart hurts at the flashback of him and his girlfriend at the amusement park. Baekhyun tightens his grip on my hands and a tear escapes my eye. He wipes it away and Yunji comes to sit beside me putting her hands on my shoulders.

"With his girlfriend." I hear quiet gasps coming from them and they pull me into a group hug again. Tears are already falling and I hide my face in Baekhyun's chest. They hug me tighter and soft sobs escape my lips.

I pull away and quickly wipe the tears away remembering Jungkook could be back with his girlfriend any minute. Baekhyun and Yunji are still holding onto me like a fragile baby and I give them soft smiles.

"I'm so sorry Jee. I can tell you still love him and this is hurting you a lot." Yunji says pulling me into another hug. The tears have already stopped falling because it took every part of me to keep them from falling. It hurts my heart to stop them from falling but I didn't want to keep crying over this.

"Don't worry, there are plenty of guys out there. You'll be able to find the one for you." Baekhyun says while cupping my cheek.

"We'll be here for you every step of the way. We'll help you move on from him." Yunji says.

"I'm so lucky to have best friends like you two." I say pulling both of them into another group hug. The mood brightens up and we all catch up on what we've been doing. Baekhyun also graduated but as a lawyer and me and Yunji are now doctors. One of Our many dreams have finally come true and I completely forgot about chanyeol and Jungkook in the moments with my best friends.

"Oh no." Yunji says looking at the door. Me and Baekhyun turn our heads and oh no indeed. It's Jungkook and his girlfriend walking in hand in hand. I feel a sharp pain in my heart seeing their interlocked hands like a real couple. He has his mask on but I can recognize him even with his strong disguise. His girlfriend's face is hidden behind her long curly black hair.

He looks around and when he finally sees us he pulls his girlfriend towards our table. Her face now more visible to me. She's pretty but not beautiful. Her facial features are similar to mine but her nose is a little big bigger and eyes are a little bit smaller, just a tinyyy bit. She looks small and fragile standing beside him and she looks awfully bored for a girl who's out with her boyfriend.

"Hey guys umm this is my girlfriend, Min Su Jen." Jungkook introduced us to her and the atmosphere turned awkward just like that. She rolled her eyes and showed us the most fake smile I've ever seen.

"Jen this is Jee. My wife." My eyes widen in shock, he just Introduced me as his wife to his girlfriend. But honestly it looks like she didn't even care but she did give me a death glare when Jungkook wasn't looking at her.

"Uhm hi I'm Kim Jee." I awkwardly extend my hand for her to shake and she just looks at it. I pull my hand away but she immediately grabs it and gives me a handshake but with a really strong grip. I flinch as she tightens it even more and I guess Baekhyun noticed because he secretly pulls my elbow to help me free my hand from hers.

"Oh and these are my friends Byun Baekhyun and Su Yunji." I gesture towards my two friends who look pissed but soften their gaze when I give them a just-be-nice face. They smile and to anyone else it seems real but I know they're fake smiles. The don't bother to shake her hand because they clearly hate her already.

After the awkward introduction we decided to go shopping and Jen looked awfully excited about that. We went out of the cafe with me, Baekhyun and Yunji walking behind Jungkook and Jen who I might add is still holding hands. They link their arms with mine as I am in the middle while whispering to me some things they noticed about Jen. They weren't nice things is all I have to say.


	8. Reunion2

Chapter 8: reunion pt2

We've been walking in the mall for almost 3 hours and normally I would love this, but Jungkook and his girlfriend ruined my happy vibes. Me,Baekhyun and Yunji walked ahead of them because I knew they were getting uncomfortable as well. Don't get me wrong, I could care less if he was out hoeing around with another girl. But I do care when Every time they kissed, the sound is so loud it echoes in my head for a good 2 minutes. They keep saying the most stupid cheesy shit and it makes me gag hearing them say "no you're the sweet one." Or "baby you're so cuteee! No you!" Like hello we're in a mall not a motel, stop.

"JEE! JEE!" I hear Yunji whisper shouting in my ear.

"What the hell?! What is it!" I whisper shout back trying not to draw any attention to myself.

Baekhyun notices and joins in the whisper shouting conversation we were having.

"what are you two talking about?" He asks.

"LOOK!" Yunji points over to a store and me and Baekhyun let out loud gasps. We instantly cover our mouths hoping nobody noticed.

"What is Chanyeol doing here?!" Baekhyun asks whisper shouting again.

"How would I know?!" I reply.

"Come on! We have to gooo!!" Yunji says pulling us far far away leaving Jungkook and his girlfriend behind who wasn't even paying attention.

I sigh in relief when I see that the three of them were out of sight. I can finally enjoy my day with my best friends.

"Hell yeah! We got away from those three! Now let's go do some real shopping." I say jumping up and down. Yunji and Baekhyun laugh and we head to our favourite stores.

As I'm picking out some cute sweaters I hear my phone vibrating in my pocket. I take it out to see who's calling me and my happiness immediately goes away. Ugh why the hell is he calling me I thought to myself. I groan before finally answering the call.

"What the hell do you want?" I bark at him.

"Didn't I tell u that I had to be with you?? Now you're running off to god knows where with those friends of yours." He barks back.

"Excuse you but we were simply giving you and your girlfriend some alone time to do whatever the fuck you want."

"Jen already went home, she was getting bored and she already bought everything she wanted to buy. So where the hell are you?"

"I'm not telling you where the hell I am. I'm not your prisoner. Go home without me I'll be going with Yunji and Baekhyun. BYE!"

"WHAT WAIT NO JEE-" I hung up before he could say anything else.

"His girlfriend probably almost maxed out his credit card since she wasn't even spending a single penny." I mumble to myself before continuing to look.

"Hey girl are you done yet?" Yunji calls running over to me.

"Um yeah almost I just need to get one more and I'll be done." I say smiling.

"Okay hurry up, Baekhyun already paid so he's just gonna wait for us outside." I nod and quickly choose the sweater before going to the cashier with her.

After we were done we headed out towards Baekhyun but he was on a phone call and by the looks of it he looked pissed. He finally saw us walking out and his face softened. I smile at him and he smiles back before letting out a deep sigh. I give him a are you okay look and he nods in response. We continued to go shopping but I could tell Baekhyun had something really bothering him as he wasn't as happy as he was before he got the phone call.

Why do you seem so upset Baekhyun? Why won't you tell me what's wrong?

~Baekhyun's POV~

"I swear to god if you mess this up one more time I'll be coming for you!" I yell through the phone and I can tell he was getting nervous. Calm down Baekhyun don't let this small setback get to you I thought to myself. I sighed and gave him the instructions once again.

I turn around and see Jee and Yunji making their way out of the store. I immediately hang up the phone hoping they didn't hear my conversation. I soften my expression at the sight of my two best friends and Jee gives me a are you okay look and I just nod in response. I let out a deep sigh which I didn't intend to and the conversation I had worried me.

Flashback to a part of the convo

"Sir B-Baekhyun I'm sorry b-but we accidentally set off the alarm in one o-of Chanyeol's car." I could feel my blood boiling at this bad news. I tried my best to control my temper hoping I wouldn't snap at this point and fire them.

"Make sure to clean up the mess you made! I'll give you the instructions of what to do next time and do it properly PLEASE. You don't know how much this is costing Jee's life." I was calming down a bit thinking about Jee, but the anger and worry was still there.

"Y-yes sir. J-just give us the final instructions and we will do it b-better this time." He was getting more and more nervous and I could hear it. I hated making them feel this way but we had things that needed to be done perfectly or else the consequences we would face would be worse than any punishment I've given them. It wasn't just a do 500 push-ups non stop punishment, they need to understand how bad this could be for them, me, Yunji and Jee.

"I swear to god if you mess this up one more time I'll be coming for you!" I turn around and see Yunji and Jee walking out of the store. I panic and quickly tell them I will call them later before hanging up.

End of flashback.

I couldn't risk her life anymore. Not while Chanyeol is out there plotting to put her life in danger. I needed to save her and I knew some people I could rely on. I quickly dial their numbers telling them to meet me at a coffee shop far from the mall right after I hung out with Jee and Yunji.

I know I can count on you guys. Please help me do this. For the sake of Jee and Jungkook's safety.

~Jee's POV~

It's been 5 hours and we've been shopping and shopping just like our high-school days but ever since Baekhyun got that Phone call he's been acting all protective and a bit paranoid. He would follow me and Yunji literally everywhere we went. He even went into mine and Yunji's favourite store which he's hated since high school. Whenever I asked him what was wrong he would either ignore the topic or plainly nod.

We decided to all go home as it has been a long day and we were all tired from the shopping bags we were carrying around. We're walking towards the exit when I hear a voice calling mine, Yunji and Baekhyun's names. We freeze and look at each other. We knew we couldn't run because that would make it too obvious and these bags would make it almost impossible for us to run fast. We turn around at the same time to see Chanyeol smiling widely as us. I smile back and Yunji and Baekhyun do the same. He jogs over to us and engulfs us all in a group hug. He finally lets go and it's awkward at first but I cleared my throat to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Hey Chanyeol what are you doing here?" I ask trying not to stutter.

"Oh just doing a bit of shopping that's all." He replies pointing to the shopping bags he was carrying.

I'm about to ask him where his girlfriend was but I hear someone calling my name. I freeze once again at that oh so familiar voice. I turn around and lock eyes with the person I hate the most. By the expression on his face, he looks pissed.

"Shit." I mumble. Yunji heard me and nudged me with her elbow forcing me to move forward a bit. I can see Jungkook's hands balled up in a fist and I immediately gulp. I try turning around to talk to Chanyeol again but Jungkook grabs my arm before I could even start to turn around.

"What?" I ask trying not to sound scared.

"I told you I had to be with you remember?" He says. I'm about to reply but I hear someone clear their throat. Its Chanyeol. He probably got awkward with this situation so he decided to break the silence. I notice Yunji and Baekhyun feeling uneasy too and I realize what just went down. Everyone I didn't want to be with all at the same time is here.

"Um why don't we go eat out to dinner? My treat." Chanyeol suggests. I smile at his request but soon realized by 'we' he meant it would include Jungkook.

"Um okay, as long as it's okay with you guys." Yunji says. I nod and Baekhyun does the same. We all turn to Jungkook who just shrugs but nods right after.

"Oh I'll go ahead and call Mia I want you guys to meet her too." My heart aches at his words but I put on smile pretending that didn't affect me at all.

"I'll call Jen. She's my girlfriend, I want you to meet her Chanyeol." Jungkook says. I roll my eyes and notice he's still holding my arm. I yank it off causing him to stumble forward a bit.

"Great! I would love to meet her." Chanyeol says smiling happily. My dear Chanyeol don't be like Jungkook and think this girl is nice and sweet because I guarantee she's a gold digger I thought to myself.

After they called their girlfriends with such unnecessary cheesiness, we decide on where to eat and meet up after Jungkook and Chanyeol picked up Mia and Jen. Me Yunji and Baekhyun decide to go together before Jungkook could stop me and force me to go with him.

"SHOTGUN!" I yell beating Yunji. She groans and I smile in victory while Baekhyun laughs at my childish act.

When we get to the car I can see sense Baekhyun's uneasiness. I knew he wouldn't have said yes if it weren't for me and Yunji going because he didn't end things on good terms with Chanyeol before he left. They were best friends until Chanyeol broke the news and said he would be moving to Paris. Baekhyun got pretty mad at Chanyeol because he told us he was moving only a few days before his flight which led to a big argument. Baekhyun felt bad that things ended that way so he would text him and try to call him but Chanyeol always dropped the call or he would reply to Baekhyun saying 'I'm busy' but soon led to 'stop texting me I don't want to talk to you'. Baekhyun felt hurt when he said that and they never talked ever again until today. As much as I love Chanyeol, I just couldn't help but be upset with him for not bothering to say sorry to Baekhyun, while he also pretended nothing happened over the past 2 years. I shrug my thoughts aside and focus on the surroundings outside my window. I decide to finally ask Baekhyun what was bothering him and to also break the silence in the car.

"Hey are you okay? You seem really tensed ever since Chanyeol showed up." Baekhyun turns to look at me and Yunji moves in closer to hear his answer. He sighs deeply before shaking his head. I put my hand on his free hand that wasn't on the steering wheel.

"It's just, it's been so long since we've talked to each other and he just pretends like nothing happened. I-I don't even want to be near him because of that but I didn't wanna disappoint you guys." He says sadly. I look at Yunji who gives me sad smile and she nods her head towards Baekhyun.

"I'm sorry you felt that way and we can call him and say something came up if you want?" I asked him. He looks at me at the corner of his eye careful not to get too distracted from the road and shakes his head.

"I don't want to be rude and- SHIT!" He suddenly cursed causing me to jump. He quickly takes this phone out and was about to dial someone's number but I immediately stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?! You're driving!" I take his phone out of his hand and gesture him to focus on the road.

"Fine fine but you really stopped me from having an important phone call." He said while looking straight ahead not bothering to pay attention to me.

"Just call the person you need to talk to once we get to the restaurant, we're almost there look!" Yunji points towards a beautiful building and I stare in awe. Been a while since I came here and it's definitely changed. The designs were now more modern with a slight bit of vintage that I love.

Baekhyun parks the car in front of the building and we get off heading towards the restaurant. Baekhyun excuses himself to complete the phone call I stopped. Me and Yunji make our way inside and head to the front desk. Chanyeol told us to just tell the front desk that we were going with him so they could lead us to the table they were sitting at.

"We're here for Park Chanyeol." I say to the middle aged lady.

She gives us a sweet smile and gestures us to follow her towards a staircase leading to the upper floor. She opens a door to a private room and we see Chanyeol with his girlfriend and Jungkook with his girlfriend sitting at the table. By the looks of it, it seems like they were having an awkward conversation. Mia (Chanyeol's gf) I think is her name was trying to start a conversation with Jen (Jungkook's gf) but the girl just rolled her eyes and continued to go on her phone. I roll my eyes at her rude action and sigh deeply before dragging Yunji towards the table with me.

"Oh hey guys!" Chanyeol waved towards us causing everyone to look at us and I awkwardly waved back. I smile at Mia and she gives me a small wave back. I look at Jungkook and roll my eyes at him. I don't bother looking at Jen because I could see the scowl on her face from the corners of my eyes.

I take a seat beside Mia and Yunji takes a seat beside Jen leaving one seat between us for Baekhyun. I knew Yunji hated the idea of sitting beside Jen but she didn't want her sitting beside Baekhyun because I think we both know why she's dating Jungkook.

"So where's Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asks.

"Oh he had an important phone call but he's coming right away." I reply. He nods and the awkwardness fills the atmosphere once again.

"Wait hold on did you say Baekhyun? As in Byun Baekhyun?" Mia suddenly asks. I slightly nod and she smiles happily.

"You know Baekhyun?" I ask her. She rapidly nods and smiles once again. This is the happiest I've seen her before and it made me happy as well.

"He's one of my close friends since high school! Although we stopped communicating, I still consider him as a close friend." Wait since high school? Meaning I've probably known her since high school but I forgot?

"Wait hold on since high school? Hold on, Mia what's your full name?" Sounds pretty creepy asking her that but I needed to know.

"Kim Eun Mia." I turn to look at Yunji and her expression is the same as mine. Shocked. I turn back around to Mia and immediately pull her into a hug. I realize what I've done and quickly pull away. I smile at her awkwardly and she gives me a confused face.

"Mia, do you not remember me? It's me! Kim Ae Jee!" (Yes that is her full name and I forgot to add it in the beginning so my bad) Her eyes widen in shock but immediately give me a smile. Yunji stands up and stands beside us. We both look at her and look at each other before laughing.

"It's been so long! I don't even recognize you guys! We had the best memories in our little group of friends." I say recalling our happy moments together. They nod and we continue chatting about our memories and soon Chanyeol joined in. Jungkook and Jen were having their own conversation but I could see him glance at us from time to time.

Our conversations are interrupted by the sound of a door closing. We all turn to Baekhyun who flinched at the sight of everyone looking at him. He gives us an awkward smile before making his way towards the table. He's suddenly stopped by Mia crashing into him giving him a big hug. He's shocked at first but immediately hugs her back.

They finally pull away and head over to the table joining the rest of us. Baekhyun sits between me and Yunji and I swear I saw Mia glare at me but i probably saw it wrong.

The conversations started out as awkward and Jen was being hella clingy to Jungkook and made sure I knew damn well what she was doing but I could care less. Me, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Yunji and Mia on the other hand were talking about our little group of friends back in high school. We all knew Jungkook back then but we hated him because he would always pick on me and bully me. He had his own little group of course but they weren't just a normal group like ours, they were an actual band which got hella popular eventually. My brother Namjoon knew about Jungkook bullying me and he would scold him as he was their leader and at times he listens but then he goes back to his stubborn ways.

I excuse myself to go to the bathroom for obvious reasons. I get out of the stall and I see Jen leaning against the sink with a bitchy smirk plastered across her face. I roll my eyes and ignore her while washing my hands. She keeps following me and I'm starting to get annoyed but I just chose to ignore it. I'm about to get out when she harshly grabs my wrist forcing me to stop and turn around. I free my wrist from her girl and cross my arms over my chest.

"What do you want?" I say coldly. She smirks and steps closer towards me.

"Stay away from Jungkook, you're not his real wife. You'll be divorced soon and all his money never wealth will soon be mine." She immediately covers her mouth realizing what she just said. I roll my eyes and scoff at her stupidity not giving a single damn about her.

"Oh please. As if I could care less about his money and wealth. Oh and don't worry he's all yours."

I make my way towards the doors to get back to the table when I feel a sudden force on my head. I let out a small scream when I realize that the bitch was pulling on my hair. I pull her hand off my hair making her fall forwards and I laugh at her weakness. She glares at me with her back against the door while sitting down on the dirty floor.

She gets up and dusts herself before walking out with a smirk on her face. My eyes widen when I realize what she's going to do. I run after her but I'm too late. She's already at the table crying her eyes out while hugging Jungkook. He looks down at her while rubbing her back and looks at where I'm standing before giving me the worst glare I've ever seen.

"Shit." I mumble to myself. He gently helps Mia to sit down on her chair and he makes his way towards me. I gulp taking a step back. Everyone at the table who was once laughing had a nervous expression while looking at us. I can see Chanyeol and Baekhyun about to get up in case something bad happens.

"What the fuck did you do?!" He yelled at me. It hurt when he did that for some reason. I flinch when he harshly grabs my wrist and I can feel the numbness that was starting to occur.

"What the fuck?! She was the one who hit me first! You actually believe this shit?!" His grip was getting tighter and it was getting more and more painful.

"Why should I believe your bullshit?! You're a dirty slut!" I was shocked at his sudden words and it seems like he felt the same way.

Silence.

It took all of me not to start crying. I took a deep breath to help steady my breathing and look up at him in disgust.

"Let go." I say coldly.

"What?" He asks calmer but I could still hear the anger.

"I said let go! Fuck you and your bullshit! You're calling me a dirty slut?! Well what does that make your Side hoe huh?!" He lets go of my wrist but his anger came back and it was double now. I was scared of the outcome yes but I chose to stay strong.

"How dare you call her that!" He lifts his hand to slap me. I close my eyes and brace myself for the impact.

Nothing. No pain no sound.

I slowly open my eyes and see Baekhyun holding Jungkook's wrist. I've seen Baekhyun mad but right now he was pissed. Jungkook looks over at him and takes his hand out of Baekhyun's strong grip. Suddenly he sends a punch straight towards Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun stumbles back but immediately throws a punch towards Jungkook's face and stomach. They keep going at each other and with the help of my friends (not Jen) We finally got them to stop fighting. Yunji holds Baekhyun back with the help of Chanyeol and Mia and Jen hold back Jungkook. I stand between them with my arms out to hopefully stop them from pouncing at each other.

"What the fuck was that huh? You're defending this best friend of yours?" Jungkook says with a smirk plastered on his face. I can see the cut he had on his cheek and the edge of his lip.

"Yes you dumb bitch. Since you failed to protect her as a husband and even almost slapped her for your slut over here, I had to defend her. She doesn't even deserve your dumbass."

"You motherfu-" Jungkook started to say but I cut him off.

"STOP! Jungkook you're a fucking asshole and what Baekhyun said was true! Leave. Now. You too Jen." I gestured for them to go to the door. He grabs Jen's hand and walks towards the door. He gives me one final look and for a split second I saw hurt in his eyes before turning away.

I go to where Baekhyun is still standing and examine his face. That asshole Jungkook left a big bruise on his cheek and multiple cuts.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

"I should be asking you that." I reply furrowing my eyebrows at the now bleeding cut.

"I'm fine but that asshole. Ugh I can't believe he would do some shit like that."

"It's okay, don't worry about him. He'll be out of our lives soon." I give him a small smile and he smiles back.

"Uh we have to get going guys. We'll get him back Baekhyun don't worry." Chanyeol says. He takes Mia with him and they walk out the door together hand in hand. Gotta admit that hurt but Baekhyun was top priority now.

"Come on let's go to my house and get you cleaned up Baekhyun." Yunji says. We both nod and get out of the building.

That was one hell of a reunion.


	9. Truths&lies

Chapter 9: truths and lies

It's been a week ever since that incident happened back at the restaurant. Things haven't been the same for me and Jungkook. He's always coming home late either pissed off or drunk. We never talk anymore like before and it feels strange. He used to always tease me and doesn't miss a day without pissing me off which I got used to. But after the incident I see him when he comes home late at night and he glares at me every time before going up to his room. We both have work at the same time but he either leaves earlier or later than me. I can't help but wonder what's making him act this way. I'm worried about his current state but I'm still pissed he hasn't said sorry to me nor my friends.

It's 11:45 pm and I'm in my room reviewing some files of patients I had to take care of at the family hospital my grandfather owned. He passed away a year ago but it still pained me knowing he wasn't here to help guide me anymore. He said on his will that he would pass down the business to me after I got married and it was sooner than expected but here I am, managing the hospital by myself with the help of Yunji who also works there thanks to me but I'm glad she's there or I would seriously breakdown everyday. She saves me when I really want to cry because of all the pressure and stress I'm facing and yet to face. Add The stress Jungkook gives me and boom, I'm in hell.

The sound of glass shattering makes me jump out of my chair and fall on the floor. I groan at the pain in my knees.

"AE JEE! COME DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!" I hear Jungkook screaming throughout the whole house. I groan while standing up and heading downstairs to see what he wants.

The second I step on the last step he immediately turns around with swollen red eyes and clothes messy. The stench of alcohol was strong and I knew he was drunk...again. He starts walking towards me with hunger and anger in his eyes. I immediately step back to put distance between us but he steps closer.

"What the hell Jungkook? You're freaking screaming and waking up everyone in this house. Will you please stop with your bullshit actions!" He immediately halted his steps at my sudden raise of voice. I back away when I see the hurt in his eyes.

"You're just like everyone else. Nobody gives a single damn about me and how I really feel. Even Jen left me because she couldn't take my childish acts anymore. My life is bullshit! I hate this life!" He turned around and smashed the closest vase he could get. I flinch at the shattering sound of glass. He then picks up another one smashing it when I notice his now bloody hand. I turn him around to face me and hug him to calm him down. I can hear his faint sobs and I can feel my shirt getting wetting from his tears. He hugs me tighter and tighter until it slowly loosens signalling me he's calmer. I pull away and see his swollen eyes that had such hurt in them.

"T-thanks. I needed that hug to put some broken pieces of me back together." He smiles and it's not his cheeky or mean smiles. It's his sincere smile.

"I'll get some people to clean this mess up. You go back to your room and fix yourself. You're probably gonna forget everything tomorrow but that's okay." I whisper that last part before he made his way to his room stumbling here and there.

After helping the helpers clean the mess up I myself head back to my room only to hear muffled words coming from Jungkook's slightly opened room. I walk towards the door and push it open a little more only to see him hugging a pillow tightly with tears slowly streaming down his face. I walk closer to the bed and slowly wipe his tears away careful not to wake him up.

"P-please don't leave me again." He muttered. I carefully tucked him in and caress his hair to calm him down. He eventually calms down and doesn't speak anymore. I leave the room to give him some time to rest but before leaving He whispers a word or name that I could barely hear. I shrug it off thinking it isn't important and head back to my own room to get some sleep.

~Jungkook's POV~

I cried after I got to my room. Truth Is I didn't get drunk today. I did go to the bar yes but I didn't drink. Some dude spilled alcohol on me so it seems like I drank but I didn't. I acted like I was drunk so Jee would think I wouldn't remember anything tomorrow but I knew damn well what was happening. When I broke down and after she hugged me I felt relieved I got to let it out. Truth is Jen broke up with me for some unknown reason and I admit that hurt. But that wasn't the whole reason why I've been acting like an asshole lately. I couldn't bring myself to tell Jee because I felt so ashamed of myself. For everything I've done. But I needed to do this. I couldn't risk anything.

I close my eyes still crying when I heard the door open more. I peeked a little bit and saw Jee coming towards me. I close my eyes shut and keep crying mumbling things I want to tell her but I couldn't while being "sober". Her soft touches helped calm down my crying. I felt her hand leave my head and I got disappointed. The calmness and warmth was gone. I felt cold and lonely again. I felt like breaking down but I couldn't. That's the worst kind of hurt and broken someone can feel, the kind where you want to let everything out but it just stays and slowly kills you on the inside. The type that only you can feel, where other people can't see you breaking and crying for help.

I heard her footsteps getting farther and farther away. I peeked to see how far she was and brought up every ounce of courage I had to say these words.

"Don't leave me Kim Ae Jee." I knew she didn't hear it completely but I knew she heard something. I just wish she would be able to hear completely next time.


	10. Btsday

Chapter 10: Day out with bangtan

"JUNGKOOK-AHHH" A loud deep voice screeched across the house. I groan and get up from my warm comfy bed.

Opening the door I almost shriek at the person standing in the hallway.

"Taehyung?! What are you doing here and how the hell did you get in the house?'" I say trying not to scream at him. Well there goes my sleepiness.

"Uhh were supposed to go out today, like all the bangtan members but kookie didn't meet us in the dorm like he said so I just came here to pick him up." He said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. I sigh and start making my way back to my room but stopped when I realized he answered one question of mine.

"Hey wait! You didn't answer my other question. How did u get in the house??" I crossed my arms over my chest and try not to laugh at the blush creeping up his perfect clear skin.

"Well for one thing leaving extra keys under the doormat really? That's so easy. Oh and kookie told me where it was one night when I was with him when he was drunk so yeah." I just nod but on the inside I'm mad. Why would Jungkook put our spare keys under the goddamn door mat like hello that's the easiest hiding place ever ugh idiot.

I head back to my room hoping to get some more sleep but I hear another screeching.

"JUNGKOOKK-AHHHH WAKE UP NAMJOON IS GONNA BE MAD IF YOU'RE LATE AGAIN." How does this man have such a deep voice but you can hear his yelling across the whole house and believe me this house is not small.

I get out of bed realizing he will not stop screaming so I just head downstairs to make breakfast. As I'm getting out I'm greeted by a shirtless sleepy Jungkook and Taehyung following behind. My eyes betray me when I catch myself unknowingly looking at his abs. Damnit I curse. Why does this man literally have to be so hot but so rude. I immediately look up when I hear Jungkook scoff. I can see his visible smirk and Taehyung behind him trying not to laugh.

"Enjoying the view?" Jungkook asks smirk growing wider.

"You wish." I scoff and walk down the stairs. I can hear Taehyung laughing behind me which causes me to give him a death glare. He immediately shuts up but it's clear he's trying to stop himself from laughing. I roll my eyes and keep walking. I decide to make breakfast to ease the rumbling of my stomach. I decide to just go out and eat because I'm not in the mood to actually cook anything. As I'm heading out I see Taehyung and Jungkook rushing outside the door probably scared that my brother is going to scold them again. I walk past them making my way outside only to be greeted by a black van. The windows roll down and jimin suddenly starts violently waving at me almost hitting yoongi who was trying his best to stay awake.

"Jee you should come join us!" Yelled jimin. I laugh and shake my head.

"No it's okay I'm going to out eat anyways. Besides I don't wanna be the only girl." The guys in the van laugh. Taehyung and Jungkook ran past me but I guess Jungkook didn't see me because he bumped into me pretty hard causing me to fall.

"Jee are you okay?" Asked Taehyung worriedly. He extends a hand out and I happily take it.

"Yep perfectly fine."

"Jungkook that was rude. Say sorry to Jee right now." Tae said crossing his arms over his chest. Jungkook looks like he was gonna punch something. He mumbled out a 'sorry' and got in the van. Tae gave me an apologetic smile and followed him.

"Jee please join us. We insist and don't worry if you're the only girl." Said Jimin who was pouting cutely. Damnit jimin you really have to stop being cute my heart will explode someday.

"Fine" I finally give in. 6 guys in the van started cheering loudly while Jungkook was looking outside the window on the other side. Asshole.

I make my way into the van and there's shockingly still a seat left between Jungkook and Taehyung. Jimin, Hobi and yoongi were sitting behind us and Jin was driving with Namjoon in shotgun. Jungkook had his headphones plugged in looking outside the window completely avoiding eye contact and Tae was on his phone playing around with the camera.

"Hey sis how is it living with Jungkook?" Namjoon asks. My head shoots up immediately at his sudden question. I steal a glance at Jungkook who was still not paying attention and sigh before giving him the best smile I could.

"Actually it's been alright." He nods and smiles showing his dimples.

"Well that's good to hear." I nod too and put on my headphones to avoid more questions being asked.

A few minutes later I fell asleep and the last thing I felt was something warm on my forehead.

Time skip 30 minutes later

"Aw look at how cute they look!" I heard someone say and the sound of a phone camera go off. Actually a bunch wake up.

"The hell?" I look up at the 6 idiots smiling while taking pictures. I look up and see the other idiot smiling at me. I push him away and hide the blush creeping up on my cheeks. I give the other idiots a death glare before getting out of the van.

"Aww look shes BLUSHING!" Hobi said out loud. I covered his mouth with my hand and the others laugh at my actions.

"Where are we?" Jungkook asks while stretching. I look around and it was a beach.

"Wait I didn't bring my swimsuit!" I almost yell.

"Actually I bought you some when we stopped somewhere but you were sleeping." Namjoon said shrugging.

"THANK YOU BIG BRO!" I yell hugging him. This is really why he's the smart one in the family.

"Okay okay get off me we I want to go swimming!" He said running towards the water. I open the trunk of the van and sure enough there was a bag with swimsuits in it.

I decide to pick out a pastel pink and purple two piece and used the scarf to cover up a bit more. I go towards the bathrooms and change in there.

I walk out and look for the others. They were already in the water acting like kids. Thank goodness nobody else was here or they would be recognized for sure. I head towards them and sit on one of the laid out blankets.

"JEE COME HERE!" Namjoon yells. I immediately get up and head towards him.

"What's wrong?" I ask him Panting heavily.

"I found a crab!" He says very very excitedly. I roll my eyes and chuckle at his childishness. He handled the crab with such care it was so amusing to see.

"I'm gonna go walk around the beach for a bit." I say to him. He just nods his head without looking at me.

I started heading towards the rocks I saw nearby because it was a beautiful sight. The beach was so peaceful and there were beautiful seashells everywhere. I smiled and kept walking to the rocks.

I sat down on the tallest one and look at the beautiful sight in front of me. I smile remembering some moments I spent on this beach with my mom. I remembered the times she taught me how to swim and skip stones. She would always take me to the beach whenever I got sad and she would make me forget every bad thing that happened.

I noticed my vision started to get blurry and I quickly wiped the tears forming in my eyes.

"Is this seat taken?" I turn my head towards the voice and it was Jungkook. I smiled and shook my head. He sat down beside me and looked at the ocean reflecting the sky.

It was peaceful and probably the most peaceful it's been between us. I kept looking at the ocean remembering the memories I had on this beach. I could hear jungkook's calm breathing and his small movements once in a while.

"I-I'm here to say," I turned to look at him and he was still looking ahead but looked sad and nervous this time. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Sorry." He finally said hanging his head so it rested on his arms.

"For what?" I asked him curiously.

"For everything." He breathed.

"Jungkook if you're talking about what happened at the restaurant then I already forgive you. Besides baek already forgave you too."

"It's not just that. I'm sorry for everything. All the years I bullied you for no reason. Being forced in a marriage you didn't want. Dealing with me on a daily basis. There's actually a lot more things and I'm so so sorry for every single one of them I'm such a bad person I feel so ba-"

"I forgive you." I cut him off and he looked up at me. I smiled and he smiled as well. His next gesture shocked me. I widen my eyes realizing what was happening.

He hugged me.

For real.

I hesitated but hugged him back. Did I mention that I was wearing a two piece and he was wearing a pretty thin white shirt so our bodies being this close was close.

He finally pulled away and he looked at me for a little while. We stayed in that position for quite a bit of time. I admired his features that looked ethereal. His brown eyes was now full of life and it made me happy knowing he was happy. He was moving closer and closer and I couldn't move once again. It was as if I was under some kind of spell but I wasn't complaining.

He was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. He was about to move closer but a sudden sound of a camera clicking made both of us move away and turn to where the sound was coming from.

"DAMNIT JIMIN!" Jin hit him and the others groaned frustrated. I glared at them especially jimin who looked so defeated.

"I'm sorry I thought my sound was off." He whined.

"Hyungs what was that?! Why would you even- ughhh." Jungkook groaned and he looked super pink but who was I to talk when I probably looked like a tomato.

"Shut up you guys were TOTALLY about to kiss because of loveee." Hobi teased. I roll my eyes and attempt to get down from the rock but I accidentally slipped and felt a painful sting on my arm.

"Jee are you okay?" Jungkook asked worriedly. I nodded but I knew I wasn't okay.

Great. I managed to hurt myself trying to get down from a rock. I looked at the wound and it wasn't small. It was bleeding pretty bad and it didn't bother me since I was used to seeing things like this but it hurt really bad. I sighed and walked towards the towels when suddenly someone picked me up bridal style. I let out a small scream and look at the person who picked me up.

"Jungkook what are you doing?" I asked him curiously.

"You're hurt." He said shortly keeping his gaze forward. I chuckled at his remark.

"I hurt my arm not my leg I'm fine."

"No you're not your bleeding really bad." He said looking at the wound. Blood was running down my arm and I did my best to keep it away from him since his shirt was white.

"I'm fine please let me down." I told him. He looked at me and sighed before putting me down. The sudden movements hurt my wound and I winced.

"You're not fine Jee. Let's go to the hospital to get your wound checked out." He said. I just sighed and nodded. I covered up a bit more and the others packed up our stuff while he was carrying me and they all went inside the van making sure to leave room for me and Jungkook. Jin started driving fast to the hospital and we used one of the towels to help stop the blood.

Jin was driving pretty fast so we got to the hospital pretty quickly. Correction, my hospital. The nurses and doctors greeted me and immediately took me to treat my wound quickly when they saw it. The guys looked shocked when they saw me getting greeted by the employees but I didn't mind that.

The doctor who ended up treating my wound was an old friend of mine. Although we stopped talking she was still very nice and caring.

"Seriously what happened to you?" Lisa asked me.

"Minor accident no big deal." I shrugged. She sighed and wrapped the bandage around my arm.

"You know that this wound could've gotten infected if you didn't treat it quickly because it's pretty deep." I nodded and sighed.

"I know I know but it didn't seem that bad honestly."

"Kim Ae Jee, stubborn as always."

"Hey who's that guy out there that was staying super close to you?" She asked pointing at the door.

"Oh Jungkook? He's uhm..." I paused. Should I lie or tell her the truth? I took a deep breath.

"He's my husband." She gasped and almost fell off her chair.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Lisa that means so much." The door opened revealing Jimin and Jungkook. I smiled at them and I was about to stand up but Lisa was already walking towards them.

"Nice to meet you Jee's husband I'm Lisa." She said. I froze and looked towards the doorway where they were standing. Oh she did not just.

"I'm sorry?" Jimin asked confused.

"You're Jee's husband right?" Lisa asked confused.

"Actually I'm Jee's husband." Jungkook said looking rather unpleased.


	11. Annoyed?

Chapter 11: annoyed??

Lisa gasped her face turning red from embarrassment. I stayed there looking at them awkwardly. Jimin is trying to hold his laughter and Jungkook looked unpleased.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know." Lisa said apologetically. She looked at me and glared. I shrugged and smiled at her.

"It's fine. But how's her wound?" Jungkook said. His tone switched from cold to concern. I swear his duality is just unbelievable.

"It's all good now but it's a pretty big wound so do change her bandages and apply the medicine I've prescribed for the wound to help it heal faster." Lisa said more confidently now.

"Lisa I'll be fine." I said rolling my eyes. I gestured for the guys to leave the room and they obediently followed.

"Ms.Kim as a fellow doctor and your employee I need to make sure you're okay and I need to make sure that you don't do any further damage to your wound." She said being all formal. I roll my eyes and get off the hospital bed.

"Mrs Jeon actually!" Jimin burst in. I froze and jungkook dragged him outside the room. I could hear them arguing outside and I just shook my head. Lisa started laughing but soon turned serious.

"Anyways, I'm fine I'm telling you. Also tomorrow we have a meeting with your team regarding the tests we went over for Mr.Wang." I said and she nodded sighing.

"Jee your wound will not heal in a day. Stay home and we will handle it. I know you love your work but please you've been overworking. I know you're getting less than 6 hours of sleep every night and I know how much you love your job but please take care of yourself more. Yunji even told me that you skip meals on a daily just to get work done. Come on Jee I know running a hospital requires a lot of work but you need to take care of yourself. I can tell you're losing so much weight unhealthily." She said sighing. I nodded and assured her I would be okay. We headed towards the door and when I opened it a jungkook fell forward almost hitting me but Lisa quickly pulled me out of the way. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You we're listening weren't you?" I questioned him. He shrugged and I saw the others trying to hold in their laughter.

"Yes and we have to talk when we get home." He said seriously. I looked and him confused and he just pulls my arm that wasn't injured and drags me towards the elevators. I turn around and attempt to wave to Lisa but the wound was hurting so I just smiled. The guys were following closely behind us still holding in their laughter.

The second we got into the elevator they all burst out laughing. I roll my eyes and glare at them.

"That was too funny. I mean we kept telling him to just be patient but he insisted and look where that got him." Jimin said struggling to breath from laughing too much.

"Shut up shorty." I heard jungkook say. He mumbled the last part though, probably scared of what Jimin might do. I sighed and looked down only to see that Jungkook was now holding my hand. I fake coughed to get his attention and he turned to look at me. I looked down and he did the same. He probably noticed our hands and let go immediately while looking away.

"Oooo~" Hoseok cooed. I rolled my eyes and punched him with my non injured arm. He chuckles and hides behind yoongi, well attempts to since yoongi was smaller than him. The other members laughed and I rolled my eyes and slump against the corner of the elevator shaft.

"Cute." I heard jungkook mumble. I look at him and he's looking at the door but I can see the obvious blush on his cheeks. I look away knowing damn well I'm blushing too. Wait. Aren't I supposed to hate him?

The elevator finally came to a stop and we headed to the car being careful the guys don't get noticed by fans.

"Jee! Hey!" i turn towards the voice and to my surprise it was chanyeol but he Mia wasn't with him. He walks towards me and looks down at my arm eyes widening at the sight. I quickly try to hide it but he's already right in front of me.

"Hey chan chan! What are you doing here?" i ask making an attempt to revert his attention away from my injured arm.

"What the hell happened?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows. Dang i guess my attempt didn't work. I shrug and hide my arm behind me trying hard not to wince.

"Uhm beach accident?"

"Damnit Jee you really Couldn't be a bit more careful?" He asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm fine chan I promise." I say reassuring him.

"Okay fine I believe you but don't you have a lot of work to do for the hospital now that you're the one handling it?"

"Yes."

"But your arm."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"OKAY STOP." We turn to see an annoyed looking jimin. He sighs and walks between me and Chanyeol. I can see Jimin glaring at him and he moves closer to Chanyeol in an intimidating way. Jimin was much much shorter, but he looked as if he was 6'1 right now. Leaning closer, he whispers something to Chanyeol which leads him to give Jimin a sudden glare. The hell?

"Jee, let's go." He pulled my hand and started leading me towards the car. I don't even have time to wave to Chanyeol because Jimin's pretty much dragging me towards the car with the guys already inside.

"Chim what was that?" I asked. He simply shrugged and nodded towards Jungkook who was in the van. He looked annoyed but I don't even know why or how. He had no reason to be anyways. Jimin let me in first forcing me to sit beside Jungkook and he followed after closing the door behind him.

"hey-" I started to say to Jungkook but got cut off by Jimin bumping my elbow. I looked at him confused and he only shook his head and turned to look out the window.

This was going to be a long car ride.


	12. MissMe?

Chapter 12: Miss me?

The car ride was silent.

I was seated between jimin and jungkook so it made things worse for ME. Jimin looked as if he either gonna burst from laughter or anger, I couldn't tell and jungkook was simply unreadable. He was anything but happy though. I sighed and rested my head against the seat letting my eyes close. The slight sting of my wound slowly subsided until it completely numbed away. I then entered a dark abyss as my mind entered the world of dreams.

"Jee, hey. Wake up." I heard someone softly say. I slowly opened my eyes to see Jimin look down on me with a gentle eye smile. I felt something move against my head and it felt different from the car seat. I slowly turn my head towards the peculiar object my head was resting on and realized it wasn't an it, but more of a who. Shit. I was leaning on Jungkook's shoulder and he was leaning against my head fast asleep. Cute. He actually looked peaceful and just overall adorable.

Realizing what I was thinking, I quickly sat up straight unintentionally hitting my head against his and causing my head to slightly turn. Jungkook jolted awake and groaned while touching the side of his head I hit. I heard some chuckling around the car and glared at the guys around me.

"Jee what the hell?" Jungkook whined. I muttered a quick 'I'm sorry' and looked at him who was still probably trying to recover from the impact.

"HAHAHA! That was wayy too funny!" Laughed Jin. The others nodded and continued laughing like children.

"HA HA very funny Hyungs," Jungkook said, rolling his eyes. "I seriously felt my eyeballs spin, damnit Jee."

"S-sorry," I muttered once again. "I-I got startled."

The guys kept laughing hysterically and I glared at them, again. They immediately silenced for a quick second but started giggling once again.

"AWWWW, Jee's blushinggg~" Hoseok teased. I playfully punched his arm and hurriedly got out of the car, pushing Jimin in the process. I didn't even look back to check if Jimin was okay, thanks to my aggressiveness he was now on the ground, and just bolted towards the house. I quickly put in the code for the lock and ran up to my room.

Closing the door behind me I quickly jump on my bed completely forgetting I had a huge cut on my arm. groaning in pain I inspect the cut I stupidly landed on and noticed it had bled once again, but even worse this time due to the impact. the blood slightly stained my perfectly white bed sheets a little bit but I could care less about that, especially if I'm in this much pain.

I painfully got up and headed towards the bathroom. What type of doctor would I be if I didn't have ointments and extra bandages just laying about in my bathroom right? As I'm looking through my drawers I hear my phone go off indicating there was a text. I ignored the text but then another came, then another and another. Who in the hell would be texting me this much?

I groan in frustration and head back towards my bedroom. I put the bandages and medicine I could take with me. I managed to grab a small towel to lightly cover the wound to at least stop the bleeding a bit more.

I checked the messages and a cold shiver suddenly spread throughout my body. My hand shook. I don't know if it was due to fear or pain but I could barely breath. I thought this was some stupid prank or a series of wrong sends, but boy was I wrong. This is terrifying.

Miss me? I know you did.

Okay Jee, I can either be you enemy or your ally. Choose wisely, I will help you as long as you do as I say. If you don't you'll surely regret it.

If I can find out everything about you I can do whatever the hell I want, especially when I have something I want. I want something you have, but it'll be easy for you to give it to me since it's clear you have no interest in keeping it. But, if you decide on keeping it, there WILL be consequences.

You know what? Deal or no deal I will be taking whatever the hell it is I want.

Is this some psycho bitch? Why the hell is she spewing out bullshit like this?

I've had enough. I'm not letting her win. If she thinks she can go against me then let the games begin.

I decide to text her back finally because she can't threaten me like this. Hell no am I letting it happen.

J

Who the hell are you?

Do you really know who I am?

If you actually knew who I was then you wouldn't be threatening me like this.

I wait for a response and not even a minute later I get a text back from her.

X

Beloved, getting bold now are we?

Maybe I underestimated you, but you're underestimating me hun. I'm not someone to mess with.

J

Well guess what? I'm not someone to mess with either. Seems like you've done your research so you know my family background. So do you still want to keep up this act of yours?

X

Why settle at family background? I know everything about you. Yes even that thing. I know it all too well, because I was there. Thought you were safe? Think again. I know what you did to her.

What? No. There's absolutely no way she would know about that incident. Nobody saw that but me. I was the only one who witnessed it.

J

What do you mean?

What do you know?

Tell me right now what you know.

X

That's my secret I can't tell. For now that is.

This was fun, let's do it again...soon.

J

What?

No no no

Tell me what you know.

Hello?

Respond to me. Now!

There was no response. The seen icon didn't pop up either. What in the hell? How could she know? No one was there. There were only 2 people, me and- wait there was no way.

I quickly change my bandages and applied medicine before texting Baekhyun and Yunji an all caps "URGENNT. COME NOW! MY APARTMENT!"

"COMING" texted Baekhyun a few seconds later.

"GOT IT!" texted Yunji right after.

Wow they reply fast.

After changing into more comfortable and cleaner clothes, I quickly run downstairs towards the front door only to be stopped by the one and only Jungkook. I roll my eyes and push past him but her doesn't move an inch. Rolling my eyes i give him a 'what?' look.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he questioned.

"None of your business," I proceed to go towards the door only to be stopped once again.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's important hospital business,"

"So why couldn't I know?"

"Because you won't get it duh,"

"Come on kookie let her go to wherever she needs to go." yelled Jimin from the living room. Wow I forgot they were here. I look at Jungkook raising an eyebrow and he sighs in defeat.

"Fine, just be careful please." he said softly. that's the first time i've seen real care and compassion in his eyes. I was taken back with the sudden change of act that I almost forgot the urgent text message i sent to my best friends. I quickly nod and bolt out the door heading to my car. It was painful to be rushing this much but I had to since I was this was no joke. I had to tell them the truth. I needed to let some people know. I needed help and I could only count on those 2 to not spill it to anyone.

I quickly sped through the highways earning a few angry drivers to curse me out. I quickly signed a sorry to them all and entered the underground parking of my apartment unit.

I bought this apartment when I was 18, so whenever I needed to clear my head, be alone or get in a fight with my parents this is where I would go. Only me, baekhyun, Namjoon and Yunji know of this place. I think my parents know too but they just don't question me about it.

I quickly run to the elevators and immediately press the button for my floor as soon as I get in. The second the doors open I see Yunji and Baekhyun standing outside the door looking worried. I call out to them and they sigh in relief.

"We've been waiting you know," Yunji says rolling her eyes but still concerned.

"I know, I know. Jungkook wouldn't let me leave so thank him for that but thank Jimin for convincing jungkook to let me leave." I explained. They both sighed and headed inside the apartment. I followed them quickly after closing the door and checking if anyone saw us. Better to be safe than sorry.

"So why did you call us here?" Baekhyun asked as soon as we settled down on the couches.

"I-I've been keeping a big secret from you guys," I said hanging my head low.

"What do you mean?" asked Yunji curiously.

"Please promise you won't tell anyone and promise to stay my best friends after this?" I asked them, guilt written all over my voice. They nodded and I took a deep breath praying they don't hate me.

"I-I, killed someone."


End file.
